


Evening Embers

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Another moment in bed, soon after "Morning Glory".
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Evening Embers

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** this was originally written and post in 2010, with many thanks to my husband for letting me practise one-liners on him, and for giving me so much ammunition.

The Doctor turned over in bed and snuggled into Donna. “You’re doing it again!” he exclaimed exasperatedly into the darkness.

“What?” Donna sleepily replied. “What am I doing?”

“Stop it. You’re exuding sexiness,” he huffed.

“How exactly am I exuding sexiness then?” she asked, quite reasonably in the circumstances.

He squeezed her upper body whilst considering this. “I dunno…”

“Sorry about that. I’ll stop exuding in 5… 4… 3…,” she counted, and puffed out her chest, causing him to chuckle, “2… 1!”

“It’s this that’s not helping,” he insisted as he swept his fingers across the top of her nightie. “You’re too scantily clad.”

“It’s called ‘being in bed’, Timeboy! You’re not supposed to wear much,” she protested and grabbed the tips of his fingers to halt their progress.

“I think you should wear something thicker instead. Something like a burka…,” he mused, “with a grill.”

“A grill? Ooh. I could do a barbecue,” she laughed.

“That’s the trouble with you. You think you’re funny, but only you are laughing at your jokes,” the Doctor pouted sulkily.

“Yeah, ‘cos your jokes are so comical. Like ‘excuse my friend, she’s from Barcelona’ is funny.” Donna rolled her eyes, knowing he’d be aware of it rather than see it.

“You don’t appreciate me. My jokes are on a higher plain,” he insisted.

“That’s only because you are taller than me,” she giggled.

“Go to sleep,” he despondently replied.

There was a loud clatter as the book Donna had been reading suddenly toppled from the bedside cabinet onto the floor.

“How did you do that without touching it?” the Doctor asked, jumping awake.

“It takes years of practise being this type of klutz. What can I say?” The sarcasm almost dripped from her. She then pummelled her pillow to get more comfortable.

“Are you from ‘Heroes’? Is that your superpower?” he pondered. 

“Yeah,” she snickered. “Just call me Supertemp; or Superklutz. I’m in the phonebook under S somewhere.”

“How about Supersexy?” he offered and squeezed her again.

“You know what? I could get to like you. Quite a lot in fact,” she decided, turning her head to kiss him lightly.

“I have my admirers,” he admitted.

They snuggled together some more, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
